A Deadly Delicacy
by Ithilwen Faelivrin
Summary: They had never wanted her...they had thrown her away...they had left her in an abandoned well to die...they threw her away. So she threw away their names. She cursed them. She did not fear her darkness...she accepted it. There was no need to fear of her purity being corrupted. She would make them weep for abandoning her. She would have her revenge. They would beg.
1. The Beginning of the End

**Title: **A Deadly Delicacy

**Summary:**_They_ had never wanted _her_. _They_ had thrown _her_ away. _They_ had left _he_r in an abandoned well to die. _They_ threw _her_ away. So _she_ threw away _their_ names. She cursed them. It was the hatred she bore for them that allowed her to grow stronger. It was the hate inside of her that helped her defeat Naraku. It was the darkness inside of her that controlled the Shikon no Tama. She did not fear her darkness. She accepted it. There was no need to fear of her purity being corrupted. She would make them weep for abandoning her. She would have her revenge. They would _beg_.

**Pairings: **KagomeHarem

**World: **Naruto

**Rating: **T

**Chapter One**: The Beginning of the End

* * *

**_҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉_**

* * *

_Pale eyes glared at the child that she could have-_**ifonlyifonlyifonly**_-loved and let it fall into the well of the abandoned shrine. "Your birth ruined everything. He could have loved me, if you hadn't been born. If you hadn't existed. You…__**abomination**__!" She ignored the growing cries of the child-so the fall had not killed it-and left. Bitter thoughts of __**his **__son, his __**perfect **__son, filled her mind. She hated him. She hated the child. She hated all of them. The child had ruined her life, had ruined __**everything**__ with its birth. She had hoped, foolishly, that he would have been pleased with the birth of the child, but he hadn't._

_Her brother was right. Nothing could come from those of the Fan and those who were in the Sun. _

_Nothing._

_Only __**abominations…**_

_The child continued to cry far long after the heartless mother had left, the wails rising to a crescendo until there were no more cries, the night silent and heavy with sorrow. _

_The forest wept._

_A blue light overtook the well._

_The child was safe…_

_The __**Tennoryugan**__ was safe..._

_The cycle was broken…_

* * *

_**҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉**_

* * *

"Kagome-chan!" A pretty girl with light pink hair and vivid malachite eyes hugged a sapphire eyed raven haired girl. "We're on the same team! I'm so happy!" The pink haired girl continued to hug her friend, unaware of the envious glares she was receiving from most of the males for hugging the attractive female and vice-versa.

"I told you we would be on the same team. And how many times do I have to tell you to drop the suffix, _Sa-ku-ra_?" A tanned hand reached up to the pink hair and tugged one of the girl's bangs teasingly. The girl, Kagome, had long dark curls that nearly reached her hips tied back in a loose tail. Two bands of cloth that matched the rest of her clothing, one soft grey and one stark navy, were wrapped around her left wrist while she carried no kunai bag.

"_Kagome!_" Sakura whined at being teased by her friend and pouted, moving away from Kagome to glare at her as well to sit down by her long-time crush. She honestly could not have been happier, having been placed with two of her favorite people in the world, even if she had to deal with the nuisance that was Naruto Uzumaki!

"Mm, if our Sensei is who I think he is, he'll be late. Wake me up when he gets here." In one quick movement, Kagome stretched out on the floor and went to sleep. Even though the wild curls of her dark hair provided a natural cushion for her head, she used an arm for a pillow and curled up on her side. Her eyes were closed and she was sleeping, but she wasn't really sleeping. If she slept, then she would remember those horrid, horrid memories of ancient battles long past. She was in no mood to remember.

_What's the matter, Hime? _A deep, dark voice whispered in her ear, tempting her with its bittersweet darkness. A darkness she had no desire in indulging nor need any help to succumb to it. To her, at least, Darkness and Light were one and the same. There was no difference, there never had been. One could not exist without the other. Without Light, there would be no Darkness. Without Darkness, there would be no Light. It was as simple as that.

_Go away._ Her mind sighed at him, not in the mood for his games and taunts. She was tired and this false-sleep was the best that she could accept at the moment. There were no memories and dreams in the false-sleep. She could plan and plot in this false-sleep or merely rest without being tormenting by recollections. She didn't need to remember. She didn't _want_ to remember…

* * *

_**҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉**_

* * *

"Alright, why don't you guys introduce yourselves." It was more of an order than a question from the silver haired, apparently lazy and not all that impressive, jounin. He wore the standard flak vest and had gravity defying silver hair as well as mask and had, strangely enough, his hite-ate covering his left eye. The unhidden eye was black and devoid of emotions.

"How Sensei? What do you want to know?" Sakura was the one to reply, unsure of what their strange instructor wanted to know about them.

"Your likes, dislikes, dreams and goals. Things like that."

"How about you go first so we know how to do it?"

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate…I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies-" The jounin looked up, as if he were about to tell them something, "-I have lots of hobbies" or not.

Throughout the introductions of the other genin and the false introduction from their jounin sensei, Kagome barely paid any attention, already knowing who the others were and so had went off into her own thoughts. It was obvious to anyone who had ears that the ball of pure energy that was Naruto Uzumaki simply adored ramen and wished to become Hokage as well as having a crush on Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha merely desired revenge for the massacre of his Clan. The former civilian, Sakura Haruno, harbored a deep crush for the surviving Uchiha.

Kakashi Hatake, the genius ninja who was their sensei, stared at the last of his students whose blue eyes were glazed over. He knew her name though; he had been present when the Hokage had introduced her to the Councils, both the Clan Council and the Council of Elders. A member of the nearly extinct Senju. A small smile made its way onto his face; he had heard great things from her teachers and could only hope that she could exceed expectations. She did, after all, share blood with a Sannin as well as the First and Second Hokages of Konoha. She had much to live up to, just like the Uchiha.

Before anyone could prod her into speaking, the blue eyes sharpened and she let out a little laugh.

"I'm Kagome Senju. I enjoy reading, my friends, cooking, archery and hiking, oh and training! I dislike pickles and certain types of food and losing, I guess I'm a bit competitive. My dreams and goals, huh? I **need** to get stronger so that I can achieve my goals and protect my important people."

"Ne, Kagome-chan, what are your goals?" Naruto Uzumaki spoke up curiously at the end of her little speech; he knew his goal but wondered what her own would be.

"I will bring honor to my Clan and rebuild it!" _And have my revenge_…

"Rebuild it?" The cyan hues of the young Uzumaki clouded over with confusion at Kagome's answer.

"Naruto-kun, do you know the significance of my last name, of the Senju name?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Yeah! The Shodai Hokage and Nidaime Hokage are from your Clan and the Senjus are the founders of Konoha alongside the Uchihas. Your Kekkai Genkai is the Wood Release that the Shodai used to make the foundation for the Village!" Naruto spoke up enthusiastically, showing why he was known as a ball of pure energy as he explained what he knew of the Senju Clan.

"Naruto-kun…I can count, including myself, the living members of the Senju Clan on one hand and have three fingers left. It is my duty to not let my Clan die. It is my duty to continue to protect my Clan's honor and reputation, to protect Konoha." A pained smile crossed her face at Naruto's words; it seemed that he had missed the more current points of the Senju Clan during the history lessons at the Academy.

"Wha-but why? Why are there so few left?" The enthusiasm previously shown by Naruto died down as he stared at his new teammate and her soft smile.

"The Senju are first and foremost warriors. They are irrevocably loyal to the Head of the Clan and to Konoha itself. Thus, the First, Second and Third Shinobi World Wars have taken their toll on the Clan with a Thousand Skills. Those able to fight served on the front lines and those who were not able served in the hospitals and supply units. The Senju have given their all for the Village. Because of their sacrifices, there are only two Senju left alive, Tsunade-hime, the Slug Sannin, and Kagome, the Genin." The single visible eye of Kakashi darkened as he surveyed his Genin. He left soon after that, giving them instructions for the survival training of the next day, of which, if they failed, they would be sent back to the Academy.

* * *

**_҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉_**


	2. The Name of the End

**Title: **A Deadly Delicacy

**Summary:**_They_ had never wanted _her_. _They_ had thrown _her_ away. _They_ had left _he_r in an abandoned well to die. _They_ threw _her_ away. So _she_ threw away _their_ names. She cursed them. It was the hatred she bore for them that allowed her to grow stronger. It was the hate inside of her that helped her defeat Naraku. It was the darkness inside of her that controlled the Shikon no Tama. She did not fear her darkness. She accepted it. There was no need to fear of her purity being corrupted. She would make them weep for abandoning her. She would have her revenge. They would _beg_.

**Pairings: **KagomeHarem (To be honest, it isn't really a KagomeHarem, more like she's a member of the harem…speaking correctly, it would be a NarutoHarem, in fact, this will be categorized as a NarutoHarem from now on.)

**World: **Naruto

**Rating: **T-_minor swearing_

**Chapter Two**: The Name of the End

**Author's Note: **Whenever I read any Naruto/Inuyasha fics where Kagome is given Kekkei Genkai of other clans by the Jewel or whoever (even if well written), I always feel as if it's stealing and wonder how, since most of the time she tends be given those of an extinct or nearly extinct clan, the survivor would feel. Well, here's my take on it.

* * *

_**҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉**_

* * *

Kagome walked into the Senju Compound with leaves and twigs sticking out of her hair as well as dirt covering her clothes and body. _God damned silver haired perverted Cyclops!_ She stomped her way to the baths while muttering obscenities and contemplating various ways to exact revenge on her Jōnin Sensei. _Painful revenge._ So what if he was a prodigal Shinobi, one of the precious few that popped up perhaps once or twice every generation? He had underestimated her and she had decided that he would be on her list for revenge. She would show him. She was Kagome Senju, Priestess and Vessel of the Shikon no Tama, wielder of the powerful _Tennōryūgan _and the infamous Wood Release that had created Konoha. She wasn't just a pampered princess. Not anymore.

It was while she was inside the luxurious baths, thinking back on blood filled memories that a sudden, _ominous_, feeling dripped down her spine.

_I have a bad feeling about this…about this team…a really bad feeling…_

* * *

_**҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉**_

* * *

Kagome Senju (formerly Higurashi) had learned to trust her feelings, and with good reason. One of the best examples would be the bad feeling that enveloped her when she had to go search for missing fat cat. What did it lead to? Falling through an ancient well on her family's property to five hundred years in the past and consequently shattered a jewel of power that had been hidden in her body. After shattering said jewel, she was involved in a dangerous, five year long journey to prevent the ending of the world because of said shattered jewel. Why? It had the power equivalent to that of a God and was loose so that whoever wanted to, could get their hands (or claws, as the case may be) on it.

For Team 7, her bad feeling had been proved right when their simple C-Ranked mission was suddenly upgraded to an A-Rank. The experience had been…humbling. The missing-nin, Zabuza Momochi of the Mist, had batted her aside like a simple rag doll and the loyal, sole remaining descendant of the Yuki Clan…he had incapacitated her before the beginning of their fight at the bridge. She! She, the carrier of four powerful Kekkei Genkei! Never mind the fact that two of those powerful abilities refused to bend to her will, she still had two of the greatest Kekkei Genkei that could be found within Konoha and even, within the Elemental Nations! She, one of the rising prodigies was defeated by a mere orphan! She, the one chosen to bear and wield the nigh divine Tennōryūgan bloodline!

The Gods were surely mocking her for her arrogance.

After that punishment, she trained more and gave in to her vanity far less. Her hair, which had once been lovingly curled every day, hung straight. She looked more like Kikyo now.

After their return from the Land of Waves (_where the town fool and pariah had become the savior of the seaside land_, disgust filled her at the thought of such a fool having fought capably when she had not), she and her team found themselves embroiled in a tournament where their very lives were at risk.

The Chūnin Exams.

* * *

_**҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉**_

* * *

_There was an immense battle, one figure stood alone in the center of it, fending off the attacking horde. The crimson blade slashed to and fro, cutting through the bodies of those foolish enough to attack its wielder with ease, a barrier invisible to all save for the glimpses allowed, glimpses that were caused by the spinning energy from which the barrier was formulated when a blade clashed upon it. And then the battle ended, the crimson blade vanished into nothingness and the remaining warrior stood in the center of the battlefield. The warrior's hand clenched in anger and bright eyes looked to the East. _

"_I'm ready now, __**Mother**__." The parental title was spat out with repugnance, "Are you ready to look upon the child that you threw away?"_

_A crack of thunder illuminated the dark sky, revealing the visage of a snarling dragon._

* * *

_**҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉**_

* * *

Kagome Senju stared at her opponent with curiosity, she could feel nothing coming from the Ame shinobi, and his aura was tightly wrapped around him, not allowing even the slightest amount of power to leak off. Rain Senkensha of Ame, that was who the Proctor had introduced the crimson clad shinobi as. He was dressed oddly for a shinobi; a long crimson cloak edged with azure shadowed his face from view while a porcelain mask with decorative streaks of the same crimson as his cloak hid his face from sight, allowing only for dark eyes of honey to glow from within the darkness. Into black boots, his crimson pants were tucked in and the only other color visible underneath the heavy cloak of leather was a simple black shirt.

"The Seeing Rain of Rain. How funny." Kagome smiled and tilted her head to the side as she moved her body into position to prepare for the fight that she would undoubtedly win. Her Mother was in the audience and one as young as this Rain would not be able to defeat her. There was no other alternative available. It was victory or nothing.

"And you are the Caged Bird of a Thousand Skills." Was the soft reply from the cloaked shinobi, Kagome's little taunt not having made its target, instead, he had replied in kind.

So the fight began.

Kagome's fingers wove in a pattern specific for illusions, weaving a demonic illusion that would shatter the mind of the opponent before, not wanting to waste so much energy and power on so evidently weak an opponent. She remembered his battle in the semi-finals, he had only used Taijutsu, that (and the massive blade he carried on his back) meant that he was not as capable at the rest of the Ninja Arts, including the delicate art of Genjutsu. The appearance of the loyal Naraku at her side she knew would be brushed off as part of the Genjutsu by most in the audience and as a Summon by the rest.

"What a weak illusion. Is this the best that you can offer?" Rain's only physical response to Kagome's illusion was to lower his hood, allowing for a long braid of dark hair to become visible. An almost lazy wave of his hand followed and spikes of hardened earth rose from the ground, attempting to impale Kagome. "Pity." The spikes failed to impale the airborne Kagome and Naraku, so they receded into nothingness. Before the Senju female and the demon that carried were even available to set foot onto the once more flat terrain, a Sealing Array appeared on its surface, Summoning a horde of demonic snakes.

Kagome cursed as she found that the snakes could not be purified, acting much like snakes of a Summoning Contract. They could only be dispelled by attacks that would be fatal to another living creature. And even then, they were so much harder to even hit. She could feel her confidence wavering. She could only hope that the Ame shinobi could not Summon any more snakes.

"How pitiful, you who think yourself a Priestess." The tone of Rain's voice was disappointed almost, as if he had been promised a great, large Dane and only received a puny Chihuahua instead.

The crimson eyed male at Kagome's side bristled in anger. "You dare, mortal, to speak thus to one who is as a God, to the Shikon no Tama?"

"God? Such a petty bauble, such a petty vessel…you dare to call yourself a God? You dare to make a mockery of the Dragons? I'll show you the power of a true God, a true Dragon. The true power of the Tennōryūgan!" The masked Ame shinobi Kagome had been battling, Rain, unclasped his cloak, allowing the red material to flutter to the ground, and, removed his mask.

Rain was a she.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Rei Ren, daughter of Ryūji Houjou and Tsunade Senju, the adoptive daughter of the Toad Sage Jiraiya and the Snake Sage Orochimaru." She bent forward in a mocking bow, a sneer gracing the lovely face.

* * *

_**҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊҉**_

* * *

"The hell! You told me she died!" Kagome snarled at Naraku while the audience, especially the Kage and shinobi in attendance, digested this revelation. There had been no similar features shared between Tsunade and Kagome, but this girl. Senju blood seemed to truly flow within her veins and if it were true…if she really was a Houjou…

Tsunade's breath hitched at the sight of the daughter she had abandoned at birth, at the features of her once lover. At the child she was certain was dead. The child she had attempted to replace. Was this punishment for her sins? She turned to her former teammates, her former friends, the Amekage and the Otokage. "You knew she was alive…why did you never say-"

"You abandoned her, Senju; you abandoned her to a fate worse than death and then had the gall to adopt a child, a daughter. You lost that right, any right to Ren once you left her with the name _Nothing_!" Those angry words from the Otokage, the Amekage not having directed a single word to her since his entrance into his former village.

"Rei Senju died when she was a child." Kagome watched the Ame shinobi, thoughts of Kikyo reverberating through her mind. Had the Otokage desecrated the body of Tsunade's only daughter? She knew the story, how Tsunade had come back for her after two years and had only found a monument dedicated to an unnamed child who had been born on the Day of the Dead. The sickly child had not lived long after her birth. Tsunade never forgave herself.

"Did anyone ever see a body? Houjou don't die that easily, even those newly born. We fight and cling to life. After all, neither Heaven nor Hell will allow it's last to perish so simply. But enough of this talk. We will fight now and I'll prove to our precious Mother that I am the far better choice. I am a true Houjou. You are only a poor imitation of us Dragons. And then, We'll end you for the crime of stealing Our Power." Towards the end, the girl's voice darkened and seemed to be shadowed by the voices of others. Instead of drawing the massive blade at her back, she drew a long red blade from nowhere, not even a Summoning scroll or a Seal. The crimson blade merely appeared in her grasp, glimmering from the rays of the sun.

Kagome knew the name of that blade. She had learned of it far back when she travelled the Feudal Era in search of the shards of the Shikon no Tama. She had wanted to travel and plead to the Houjou of that time for help against Naraku, but had been dissuaded by her friends. She remembered Sango telling stories of the Houjou and their weapons and of one in particular.

_Crimson Genesis_

* * *

_**҉◊ϾDer Drache kommt aus dem HimmelϿ◊**__**҉**_


End file.
